Zhou
Zhou was a small-sized (4 players) faction in 1.0, existing on Taiwan. It was created and led by CYL and later Flindark, before being raided by the Vandals and being abandoned. The faction had mild interaction with its neighboring factions, and took part in Grace's End, raiding several factions to the north of the map. Creation The residents of Zhou had come from the recently-destroyed Uyghur in secrecy, looking to make a new faction and secure it before Grace ended. The players who created Zhou were CYL, Flindark, Teshup, and UnlovedChildren. The principal builders of Uyghur, they flattened the island of Taiwan down to three blocks above sea level, and erected a basic cobblestone wall around the small island. During this period, planning and measurement was undertaken in order to effectively utilize the island's small area, which resulted in various plans being created. One plan was selected, and resources were gathered in order to build Zhou. Grace's End There were several happenings involving Zhou during Grace's End. Before Grace's End Before grace ended, there was a dispute between Zhou and Hebrew, a faction led by HeyItsJinx. Hebrew claimed it owned Taiwan, and the surrounding area. A tower was then built right outside Zhou, which led to a siege by Hebrew lasting approximately two hours. The dispute ended with one of Jinx's members being banned, due to starting a fire in nearby forest in order to stifle Zhou's wood supply. During Grace's End''more info'' Zhou was effectively taken over by Teshup during Grace's End. The faction was then led by Teshup, attacking various factions. Although Uyghur lost most of its political and economic relevance, many players under the Uyghur banner fought in Western Europe. Demise Zhou ended over a scandal involving the nearby faction, the Vandals. This was summarized in a post by CYL, though other accounts existed (note: the validity of the text is in question, as another highly believed theory was that Ghekz, a member of Yue, had conspired to destroy Zhou and defame CYL by framing him for acts he did not commit): ''"So, after Uyghur was destroyed, I went to Taiwan and made Zhou. We declared ourselves the rightful rules of China, and and made contact with the Vandals, another faction living close by. After we got ourselves to a nice level of building and riches, another faction, that didn't like the Vandals, offered to help us take them out in Alliance chat. '' At this point, my second-in-command had allied with the Vandals, to make them think we weren't going to attack. We always had plans to attack them. The Vandals heard us in the chat, and freaked out, thinking we had betrayed them. Which, in a way, is true. They started to spread the meme of me being a betrayer, CYL the snake, to get people on their side. People really forced it. Flindark, my third-in-command, suggested that I simply leave Zhou, and make him the leader, to let Zhou survive a possible raid from the Vandals. I did that, and left to the AMMH, to see how things had progressed. Zhou ended up getting raided anyway." Category:1.0 Category:Asia Category:Factions